


Yuki the Grim Reaper

by British_Racing_Green



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Canon Trans Character, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Dead People, Established Relationship, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Grim Reapers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Other, Regret, Suicide, Trans Character, Trans Grell Sutcliff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green
Summary: Yuki finds himself as a new recruit in Grim Reaper Dispatch
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Kudos: 19





	Yuki the Grim Reaper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassySimoneUnicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySimoneUnicorn/gifts).



> I don’t own any of the rights to either the ‘Black Butler’ or ‘Given’ franchises, or any other brand I may happen to mention.

‘ _Is this what the afterlife is like then? Or am I about to be judged?_ ’ Yuki Yoshida thought to himself as he sat in what looked like a plain interrogation room.

There was a clock on the wall in front of him, a large table with a chair on the opposite side of the one he sat on, and a window to let some light in from the adjacent corridor.

The clock on the wall struck the hour and as if on cue a suited and rather stern looking young man entered the room.

“Welcome to your induction interview Mr. Yoshida. I assure you this is just a formality. Unless you’ve escaped justice then you have nothing to worry about.” He said as he sat down and opened a file that had Yuki’s stamped picture in it.

“Induction for what Mr…?” Yuki asked, then realised he didn’t know the other man’s name.

“Spears. William T. Spears. I’m part of the Management Division of Grim Reaper Dispatch. Now as I don’t want to be working overtime today I want to get this done as soon as possible, so please answer these questions promptly.” William said without pausing.

“Okay.” Yuki replied.

“Firstly: Did you escape justice?” William asked.

“No.”

“Secondly: Did you knowingly commit genocide or crimes against humanity?”

“No.”

“Lastly: Were you forced here by someone else?”

“No. My boyfriend said ‘would you die for me?’ before I did though.”

“I know.” William said without looking up from writing in Yuki’s file.

“Why am I being asked these questions?” Yuki asked, and William _actually looked up_ at him.

“During the Second World War, and especially near its end and its aftermath, we were inundated with less than reputable people who we all agreed we didn’t want working with us, so we came up with these questions. Those who fail are cast into hell for the demons to feast on. Now follow me.”

William quickly stood up and Yuki had to practically run to keep up with him.

“Where are we going so fast?” he asked.

“We’re going to get you your first pair of spectacles before your eyes change.” A slightly blurry-looking William said without looking at Yuki.

“Too late.” Yuki announced and he stopped dead in his tracks and started rubbing his eyes.

“I can’t see properly! What’s happening?!” he shouted.

“Don’t worry young man. _I’ve_ got you.” A husky, almost seductive voice from behind him said and Yuki felt an arm around him and a person leading him down the corridor behind William.

“Thank you.” Yuki smiled as he noticed this person had long red hair, which was only visible to him as a smear.

“Don’t mention it, but a _lady_ _must_ be rewarded by the man she saves.”

“Please don’t traumatise the new recruit Grelle.” William sighed, knowing full well that once Grelle became infatuated with someone there was no going back.

Within minutes Yuki was placing an unremarkable pair of spectacles on his face, allowing his now-green eyes to see William again and Grelle properly for the first time.

“Hello good looking.” Grelle winked.

William sighed again and rubbed his eyes.

* * *

The next day Yuki found himself standing with a group of other new recruits of all different ages, genders and nationalities. They all wore the same standard suit, spectacles, and all had just received a simple pick axe.

Once again William entered the room as the hour was struck and after a short introduction, began pairing up the new recruits with more experienced reapers.

Yuki was still trying to get his head around what was going on. The last thing he was aware of doing was ending it all, and now suddenly he was a grim reaper. He was convinced that those things were just the stuff of fiction until yesterday, and even now he still wasn’t sure if he was merely in a coma or not.

“It looks like fate has conspired to bring us together Yuki.” Grelle smiled which brought Yuki out of his thoughts.

Yuki nodded uneasily, especially now that he’d seen Grelle’s infamous chainsaw death scythe.

“Don’t worry. Everyone is nervous their first time. All you need to do is observe what I do, and not before too long you’ll be reaping souls from here to Timbuktu.”

“Okay.” Yuki smiled and dutifully followed Grelle on the latter’s rounds.

* * *

After a year of training Yuki was at last qualified enough to go out and reap souls on his own with his own death scythe, a large garden axe.

His first assignment was in his former home city, Tokyo. In fact he knew the area the soul he was to collect in pretty well.

But somebody else knew the area pretty well too.

“Mafuyu?” Yuki stopped in the middle of crossing the road as Mafuyu (who couldn’t see him) walked passed him in the opposite direction holding someone else’s hand – a young man with black hair and blue eyes to be precise.

“Uenoyama-kun, can we get some ice cream?” Mafuyu asked as they passed Yuki.

“Sure, I was just about to suggest that myself.” Ritsuka replied with a grin only someone in love could muster.

They disappeared into a vast sea of humanity as quickly as they appeared, leaving Yuki alone once again. He felt is neck tightening and his breathing failed. Grabbing his own neck did nothing, and he felt his rage boiling as he realised once again what he had lost when he literally took his life in his own hands.

He wanted to scream, to run after Mafuyu and to beg his forgiveness. But he couldn’t. And that’s what was making him want to go on a spree with his axe.

“I know what you’re thinking but _don’t_ do it.” Grelle said, standing arms folded behind Yuki, who didn’t look at his senior colleague.

Grelle continued: “This is part of the punishment we all go through doing this job. I don’t have anything else to say except that it’s a burden you have to live with.”

Yuki listened to Grelle’s words, took a long and deep breath, and relaxed himself.

“Thank you. I would’ve lost my cool there. Now if you’ll excuse me senpai, I have a soul to collect.”

Grelle smiled and watched Yuki head off in the direction of his assigned soul; however, that smile faded when Yuki was out of sight and Grelle muttered aloud,

“Nobody that young should be doing this job.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are feeling suicidal please, please, please find your country on this list and contact a professional.  
> http://www.suicide.org/international-suicide-hotlines.html
> 
> If you liked this please leave a review, and check out my other stories on AO3.


End file.
